


I only open my mouth to change feet...

by millygal



Series: Soul train [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not too keen on Sam's circle of friends from college</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only open my mouth to change feet...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny vignette for 'Of my body and soul'. I was so enamored of the shared speech thing, I think I may just add odd ficlets to it every so often :)

Dean's face is a nasty shade of red, vein in his forehead bulging, eyes full of violence and Sam thinks perhaps he shouldn't have invited Greg over for a drink. Not when his older brother's blatantly not handling Sam's buddy from college's very overt shows of affection.

Has Dean learnt nothing?

Sam doesn't think of Greg, of anyone, like that. Yeah sure, he's seen a few nice looking lasses and hunky dudes in random bars and he's thought they looked like they'd probably be fun. He's not above appreciating a nice ass on _any_ sex.

But Sam is Dean's.

After the vamps nest, after Dean had nearly lost Sam, he'd been a nightmare for weeks. Over protective and overbearing. Hanging just behind Sam's shoulder every step of the way until the younger Winchester had snapped and punched him.

Dean had looked like a fish out of water for a full minute and Sam had thought he was gonna get his butt handed to him. Instead Dean had shaken himself, rubbed a hand across his purpling jaw and nodded before walking away and slinging a parting comment over his shoulder, "Okay Sammy, I get it. I'll stop.

Sam thought Dean would've realised by now that there isn't a person on the planet he'd willingly screw his brother over for. Especially not oily Greg Peters from Stanford.

Greg's still chattering away, hand resting on Sam's knee, leering at the taller man, "So Sammy... "

Sam winces at Dean's nickname for him on Greg's lips and tries not to notice his brother's murderous glare, "Yeah Greg?"

Greg gives Sam's knee a quick squeeze and licks his lips, "Fancy a workout. We haven't gone to the gym since...well since forever. I could meet you out front of the motel first thing, put you through your paces."

Sam sees Dean's about to open his mouth and put his foot right in it so mumbles the unlock charm to try and sooth his brother's growing anger and hears Dean's unguarded thoughts flashing across his mind.

' _Only person who'll be putting Sammy through his paces will be **me** you giant grabby douche!_ '

Sam locks it down again and laughs so loud both Greg and Dean give him a puzzled look, "Sor...sorry Greg. We're heading out first thing. Maybe next time."

That seems to ease the tension between Dean's shoulders and Sam shifts his leg away from Greg's wandering hand before he has to peel his brother's fingers from around his friend's throat.

Dean quirks a brow at Sam and unlocks the speech highway, ' _What's so funny?_ '

Sam looks at Dean over Greg's shoulder, ignoring his old friend's disappointed stare, ' _You do realise that the giant grabby douche couldn't put me through my paces on his best day, right?_ '

Dean's sheepish averting of his eyes is almost enough to make up for the wallet busting amount of pie Sam's gonna have to buy to pacify his brother after inviting Greg into their motel room on their one night off this week.


End file.
